


Snapchat

by SouthSideSerpents



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Sexting, They’re 17 on this story, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthSideSerpents/pseuds/SouthSideSerpents
Summary: Eddie gets forced to come to a party and he doesn’t regret it,,,,,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this ship and this is only the first chapter so hopefully I can get more in depth with their personalities in future chapters. Sorry for any grammar or error mistakes.

Eddie groans, rolling his eyes back. He hated parties. And he especially hated parties as a new kid. Well, not exactly new. He’s lived in Derry all his life but this is his first year attending public school. And no one knew he existed before. Well other then his friend (who his mom would have an animism if they ever met) Beverly Marsh. Bev quickly introduced him to Ben. And they’re how Eddie ended up at this dumb party. Bev bugged him for two days before he finally agreed. Eddie isn’t even sure whose house it was.

Him, Bev, and Ben were currently sitting outside on the benches. Inside was crowded and outside was a little more roomy. A lot of people were in the pool. Beverly and Ben were talking about something that didn’t exactly matter to Eddie so it wasn’t worth his easedropping.

Eddie snaps out of his day dream when his phone suddenly vibrates against his thigh. He picks it up, receiving a Snapchat from Richie Tozier. Oh shit. That's kinda weird and unexpected.

Eddie unlocks his phone, viewing the message.

||You look really hot tonight||

That's even more weird and unexpected. Eddie couldn't believe it. He looks around seeing if he could spot the boy. He finally did. Richie was standing with his friends near the fence, the boy casually talking to the person next to him. His phone was in his hand but he wasn't focused on it. Is this a prank? Is someone else messaging him off of Richie’s Snapchat? Because that's not funny. Should Eddie message back? What should he even say? They’ve talked like three times before. Eddie literally got his Snapchat from Bev who forced him to add the boy.

||Thanks. Put a lot of effort into it. Because gross high school parties are definitely my number one priority||

Eddie messages back, putting his phone down and focusing on whatever Bev was saying to Ben. 

He turns his focus on Richie for about a millisecond, the boy texting. It was casual. And he definitely didn't look too interested. But right when he put his phone down, Eddie’s viberated. Eddie waits to look at it, not wanting to seem desperate.

"Who are you texting?" Bev asks, a smirk on her face. Eddie blushes, shrugging. He’s not gonna tell his friends that Trashmouth Tozier is snapchatting him. Bev might actually be glad that Eddie is making other friends.

"Just my mother." He explains making Bev laugh.

"With that blush? Doubt it." Bev says, smiling. Eddie feels his face getting hot and he hopes Richie doesn't notice. Bev and Ben drop it though, picking up with a different conversation.

||You don't need to put a lot of effort into it anyways. You look like a snack without even trying. But I doubt you realize the sex appeal that you have||

Eddie actually felt himself blush harder. He has sex appeal? No. Someone like Beverly has sex appeal. Eddie is bland. Eddie isn't even sure how to reply to the Snapchat. Richie said he looked like a snack. Fuck. Eddie quickly shoots a quick text back.

||Sex appeal? I'm average at most.||

Eddie was hesitant to get a response back but he also needed one. Like right away. Richie just kept talking to the boy next to him though. Eddie’s pretty sure his name is Stan. Eddie never understood how Stan and Richie were such close friends. They’re the complete opposite.

"Anyways so Eddie. This person you're texting, are they in our grade?" Ben asks, cocking an eyebrow. Eddie snorts, sitting up a little.

"I told you already. I'm texting my mom." The brunette says, making Beverly cock an eyebrow.

"Uh huh. Well tell your mom I said hi." She says, crossing her arms. Eddie nods, right as his phone vibrates.

"What did your mom say?" Ben asks, putting emphasis on the word mom. Eddie grins, looking at his phone.

"She said that y'all need to mind your own business." Eddie says, making Bev chuck a bench cushion at him. Eddie slouches back down on the chair, actually opening the message this time.

||Average? You don't realize your sex appeal because you're shy||

Eddie was lowkey annoyed. He's not shy. Is he? He never really noticed it. Just because he’s not as obnoxious and outgoing as Richie doesn’t make him shy. Eddie types out a quick response, sending it without hesitation.

||I'm not shy||

It takes a while for Richie to respond but he sends two snapchats, back to back.

||Please, Kaspbrak. Your one of the most shy people I know||

||I'd love to see if you're actually shy tho. I wanna see if your actually as quiet as you play out to be. Your probably a screamer. You should totally let me prove my hypothesis right one day||

Eddie almost actually groans out at the last message. It wasn't even that dirty yet it did something to him. Did enough for him to ignore Richie’s obvious grammar mistakes.

||Yeah and what makes you think you'd be the one to get me to scream so loud? Is your dick that magical?||

Eddie hesitantly presses send, immediately regretting it. He's never sexted before and he knows this is gonna get much deeper. What if he embarrasses himself?

Eddie glances over at Richie, the teen boy taking a sip from whatever alcoholic beverage he was currently drinking. Oh god. What if Richie’s only texting him because he's drunk. What if he's gonna forget all about this tomorrow.

Eddie gulps, looking away from the older teen. Can he stop worrying? Holy shit. What's the worst that can happen? Literally nothing big.  
Eddie stares at his phone, waiting. The phone viberates and Eddie lets out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

Eddie checks the message more quickly than he'd like to admit.

||My dick? Nah, Kaspbrak All you would need to do is sit on my face and I'll have you shaking within seconds. You'd look so good sitting on my dick also tho. That would be a pretty picture||

Eddie actually feels his stomach drop and his dick get hard. Fuck. He can't do this right now. He's literally out in the open. At a party. Eddie gets up quickly, Bev and Ben looking up. Richie also looks over. Eddie doesn't pay attention to them though. He's already leaving the house, making his way home. He never responds to the message...


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie lays on his bed, staring up at his phone in his hands. He’s been staring at Richie’s name on Snapchat for the past ten minutes. He’s actually surprised his phone hasn’t died knowing how fast Snapchat drains the battery.

 

It’s been four hours since Eddie got that last message. And he can’t stop thinking about it. Jesus. Richie has probably already moved onto other things by now.

Maybe Eddie should text him?

Fuck no. It’s 1 am. The kids probably asleep. They have school in the morning. Eddie should be asleep and he would be asleep if he didn’t get himself worked up over every little thing. But it’s not just a little thing. THE Richie Tozier snapchatted him. Cute Richie Tozier with the perfect jaw and the perfect face and the perfect personality who had a glow up two years ago and could probably spit on Eddie and he’d thank him.

Eddie groans, throwing a temper tantrum. This isn’t fair. Why did Richie have to do this to him? And why so randomly?

Eddie jumps slightly as his phone viberates, the phone almost falling out of his hand into his face.

 *Richie Tozier is typing....* 

Eddie jumps up into a sitting position, his heart beating quick. Oh god.

Eddie waits for two minutes but nothing happens. He doesn’t receive a message and Richie stops typing. Eddie frowns, biting his cheek. Great. He actually wanted closure and Richie keeps him guessing.

Eddie chucks his phone, throwing himself back onto the bed. He feel like he wants to cry. Like his heart actually hurts. God, he’s being so extra,,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this was like a super short chapter but Ill probably upload a longer one tonight or tomorrow. I really couldn’t add any more info to this chapter without it not making sense so,,,


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you wanna watch?" Beverly asks, going through her DVDs. Eddie shrugs, looking at the dvds placed on the table. Eddie has been at Bev’s house for about ten minutes now and they still haven’t done anything but sit on her couch.

"What about Scream? The one killer is attractive." Eddie says, biting his cheek. He wasn’t really interested in watching a movie. He wasn’t really interested in doing anything right now.

Bev rolls her eyes but still pops the disk in the DVD player. Bev sits back down beside Eddie, who picked up his bag of popcorn. Bev invited him over to stay the night and Eddie was gonna turn it down but she sounded scared. Eddie wasn’t gonna take the chance and have something happen to her.

Eddie focuses on the movie, rolling his eyes. Seriously? Who sits there and talks to a stranger on the phone. She brought her death upon her damn self.  
Eddie jumps slightly when his phone vibrates, praying that Bev didn’t see that. She’d never let him live that down. Eddie stuffs a handful of popcorn into his mouth before picking up the phone. Snapchat from Richie. It almost made Eddie choke. He's been secretly hoping that Richie would message him for over a week and a half but now that it's on his screen, he can't bring himself to open it. He’s still kinda angry at him for getting his hopes up the last week.

Eddie turns his body a little, facing away from Beverly, as he unlocks his phone. He hesitantly clicks on the Snapchat, biting his lip. It was a chat. Richie just messaging him about a selfie that he posted on there earlier with Bev.

||You have really pretty lips||

Eddie sends back a quick simple thank you before setting his phone down.

Beverly was also on his phone, probably arguing with Ben about some stupid shit. None of them really cared about the movie that was playing at the moment.

Eddie picked up his phone as it vibrates, Richie texting him again. Eddie knew it was clearly gonna be Richie again and yet he was hesitant to open it. He obviously did though, expecting a small no problem. But like most things, Eddie was wrong. Did he really expect Trashmouth Tozier not to make an explicit comment?

||I bet they'd look even prettier wrapped around my dick. Bet they'd look pretty with cum smeared all over them. Your whole face would look amazing covered in cum. Fuck I’d pay to see that||

Eddie shifts in his seat, bringing his knees up as he feels himself getting hard. Fuck. Why does Richie have to pull this shit when he's with other people.

Eddie doesn't know how to respond. Look, he's never sexted before. He's not fucking good at it. And it's not like he can just ask someone because they'll wonder who the hell he's sexting. Fuck. Bev surprisingly didn’t ask Eddie about who he was texting at the party after he left, despite it being a blatant lie. He’s not gonna get her started again.

Eddie stares down at the message, reading it over and over again. He still can’t believe that Richie Tozier is trying to sext him. What is he supposed to say? Jesus he didn’t expect Richie to text him again. He thought the first time was a miracle.

||You’ll have to beg for it||

Oh god. Why’d he do that? Why’d Eddie type that. WHY’D EDDIE SEND THAT! It popped into his head and he went with it. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Eddie is so not ready for this.

"Eddie, you good?" Bev asks, making Eddie jump. He forgot she was there.

"Y-Yeah. I’m fine." Eddie says, clearing his throat. Bev side eyes him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Okay you’be been acting weird since you left that party." Bev says and Eddie internally groans. He knew it wouldn’t be long until she brought that up.

"If there’s anything you need to tell me, you can." She says, smiling. Eddie smiles back, nodding. He hates when she gets sentimental.

Eddie looks down quickly when his phone vibrates, Richie texting him.

He opens it a little too quickly, biting his cheek.

||Is that so? I could get on my knees and beg. I think you’d look a lot better on your knees than me tho. You’d look even prettier than you regularly do.||

Eddie loses his train of thought, really thinking that he could roll with this. God, he’s so brain dead when it comes to sexy things. Eddie gulps, just shutting his phone off. Okay, he freaked out. Can you blame him?

Richie is cute. Eddie hasn’t even had his first kiss yet. He doesn’t know how to respond under pressure and he sure as hell doesn’t know how to sext.

Eddie bites the inside of his cheek, just focusing back on the movie. Jesus, Eddie is gonna miss this opportunity if he doesn’t take it.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I like this fanfic and I’m gonna try to update at least once every two days but I’m currently also working on another Reddie fic so,,,


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if you’re not aware, I deleted this last chapter because I didn’t really like it and it wasn’t the vision I had for this story. This might seem repetitive because the first half was in the chapter I deleted but the rest of it is new.

Eddie stared at the clock, counting down the minutes until class was over. He was currently sitting on the floor with Ben, working on their poster for English. Well, technically Ben was working on their poster. Eddie definitely wasn’t. He had two hours of sleep last night and it was all Richie’s fault. The younger boy texted him again last night but it wasn’t anything important. Just a simple comment about how nice Eddie looked in his picture that he posted on Snapchat. Eddie still sat there and thought about it, which resulted in an hour of thinking about everything Richie has said to him and how it made his stomach drop and his dick get hard. And then that resulted in Eddie jerking off to the thought of the older boy until his wrist started to hurt.

Eddie’s phone viberates and he jumps, not aware that he was even zoning out. Who would be texting him right now? Bev wouldn’t be.

Eddie looks at the teacher, making sure she’s not paying attention before he looks at his phone.

*Snpachat from Richie*

Eddie’s face scrunches in confusion. That’s weird. So far Richie has only snapchatted him at night. Eddie opens opens the Snapchat, trying to discreetly read it. 

 

||Hey Eddie Spagetti||

God, Eddie hates that nickname.

||I'm in class||

That's all Eddie messaged back, expecting Richie to drop the conversation. Eddie is pretty sure the other boy is also in class. At least, he should be.

Eddie puts his phone down, trying to focus on the project. He jumps slightly when his phone viberates almost five minutes later. It was loud and he's shocked no one turned to look at him. The teacher just kept reading.

||That's fine. I can easily bend you over the desk and fuck you right there.||

Eddie shifts his position, uncomfortable. There were people in the class. The thought made Eddie instantly hard. This is a dangerous road he’s heading down.

||Yeah? With everyone watching?||

Eddie quickly shoots back, without a second thought. He’s done being flustered. He needs to take this opportunity while he still has the chance. It didn’t take Richie long to respond.

||Hell yeah, princess. That would be the best part. Everyone watching as I dominate you. All of them hearing you cry out in bliss as I take you from behind. That would be hot.||

Eddie’s stomach fluttered and he almost groans out loud. He wanted more. But he literally has no response to that.

Eddie sat there for a few seconds, thinking. But Eddie didn’t need to respond because the bell rings. Eddie doesn’t wait to get up off the floor and yeah it was a dick move but he couldn’t care less about this project. He left Ben sitting on the floor with the cardboard and Eddie’s definitely gonna have to apologize later. Right now, he needed to find a bathroom before he puked.

Eddie doesn’t understand why he always wants to puke whenever Richie texts him. It’s not like he’s disgusted with the boy. It’s actually the opposite. Richie made Eddie wanna do a summersault on the concrete. But like in a good way. 

Eddie hurries to the closest bathroom, avoiding the swarm of teenagers that were surrounding him. Eddie almost makes it too but he stops, Richie standing not even ten feet away, leaning against a locker. Richie noticed the boy and smirks in amusement, the younger boy looking panicked.

“So how’s the bet going?” Bill asks, cocking an eyebrow. It was obvious that the other boy saw Eddie too. 

“Great. He’s a whole ass freak.” Richie says, shrugging. Bill and Stan laugh, more in disbelief.

“Really?” Stan asks, cocking an eyebrow. Richie laughs, not able to contain it anymore. 

“Fuck no. The boys a fucking prude. He’s said like one thing back and then stopped texting me after that. This is going no where.” Richie says, staring at the place where the boy at topic was not even a minute ago. 

“At least you got someone hot. I got Greta aka Shrek 2.0” Bill says, glaring at Stan. It was him that chose the girl after all. She’s a slut though. Bill will fuck her in no time. Bill is a 9 and Greta’s a 2. Eddie isn’t gonna give in that’s easy. Especially not with Beverly over his shoulder 24/7. Richie really needs to corner Eddie when he’s alone. Earlier was the perfect opportunity. 

“Guys, remember the rules. First boy to fuck their chosen partner wins. No proof. No bet. Richie you’re never gonna get Eddie to fuck you so this doesn’t apply to you.” Bill says, making Richie huff.

“The kids a fucking virgin. I could walk by and accidentally brush his dick lightly and he’d cream in his pants. This is gonna be easy. And he’s a nice piece of ass. ” Richie says, not even believing it himself. Why did Bill have to give him a horrible target? Why couldn’t he give him like a slut.

“How do you know he’s a virgin?” Stan asks, confused. Richie snorts, raising an eyebrow. 

“Have you seen the dork?” Richie says, making Bill roll his eyes.

“Okay. Times running out. I heard Ally was telling everyone on her spam account that she’s close to smashing Stan so tick tock, loser.” Bill says, shrugging before walking away. Richie rolls his eyes. He doesn’t know why Bill’s telling him to hurry up when he hasn’t smashed Greta yet either. Richie follows Bill and Stan, trying to come up with a new way to approach Eddie. There’s no way he’s losing this bet...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay some of y’all are upset that i called Stan “the jew” in this chapter because it could be deemed offensive but relax I’m jewish and it’s a trait of his

“I’m shocked your mom let you come hang out with us.” Ben says, sitting in the booth at Pop’s Diner. Eddie shrugs because honestly he was just as surprised. Especially with both Mike and Beverly in the car. 

“Maybe she’s finally aware that Eddie is almost an adult.” Bev says, taking a bite of her food. Eddie isn’t even sure what she ordered. Some kind of soup. All he got was a hot chocolate despite Bev bitching at him about only eating a piece of string cheese. He’s not gonna eat if he’s not hungry.

“Listen did you see Bill’s snapchat?” Mike asks, making Eddie look up. Bill is friends with Richie.

“No. What was it?” Ben asks, cocking an eyebrow. 

“It was him and Greta. That’s not a pairing I expected to happen.” Mike says, making Eddie furrow his brows. He’s aware that this is his first year but Bill is way too hot for Greta. 

“Speaking of Snapchat, why is Richie Tozier snapchatting you?" Bev asks, making the three boys turn towards her. She was holding Eddie’s phone up and sure enough, Richie decided to Snapchat Eddie st the wrong time..

Eddie’s eyes widen. He snatches the phone from her, his face getting flustered. Fuck.

"I don’t know." Eddie says, finally gaining his composure. Beverly cocks an eyebrow.

"That would be more believable if you didn’t just snatch the phone from my hand." Bev says, making Eddie sigh.

"Okay. He’s been sexting me." Eddie says, making himself mentally cringe. He never bought he would use the term sexting outloud. Mike chokes on his drink and Ben laughs in disbelief. 

“That’s who you were texting at the party?” Ban says, more of in a statement. Beverly shakes her head in disappointment.

“I should have never gave you his Snapchat. I knew he’d pull this shit. He shouldn’t have even been on my list of people.” Beverly says, talking more to herself than Eddie. Eddie stares at her, not understanding why it’s such a big deal. Why would she give Eddie his Snapchat if she has this opinion of Richie. 

"He's very cute. I like him." Eddie says, biting the inside of his cheek. He knew he shouldn’t have said that and just left it, Bev already heated

"Richie’s gonna take your virginity and leave. That's what he does." Bev says, shaking her head again. Eddie sighs, knowing that should have been a turn off but it really wasn't. Eddie really didn’t wanna think about Richie fucking him right now especially with a pissed off Bev. 

“Are you sexting him back?” Bev asks, a little too loud. Mike looks around, grimacing. Yikes. 

Eddie’s eyes widen in disbelief. Why is she angry with him? Isn’t that what she wanted? Eddie to go out and meet new friends? 

“Who cares if I am?” Eddie snaps, huffing. He knew not to piss Bev off too much because she’s his ride.

“Eddie Kaspbrak. You are too stubborn.” Bev says, taking a deep breath. Eddie intenses, realizing that Bev was cooling down. This conversation is far from over though.

“I just don’t wanna see you get hurt.” Bev says, quietly, messing with the placemat. Eddie wants to protest- tell her that Richie isn’t a bad guy- but he holds his tongue, just wanting to change the subject for now. 

It almost seemed like an impossible task though because right on que, Richie walks through the door, right behind Bill and Stan. Beverly rolls her eyes, mentally complaining to God that he hates her. 

Bev didn’t really know what to expect. Bill’s girlfriend worked at the diner. 

Eddie noticed the boy right away, Richie noticing him too. Richie smirks as he walks down the aisle, taking the lead. Eddie stares at the jock, the eye contact probably becoming uncomfortable for everyone around them except them.

He finally looks away when Bev elbows his side. Richie taking a left in a booth, Stan sitting beside him. Bill took the other side, not long until they all pulled out their cellphones. And not long until Eddie’s phone lit up with a notification. 

“If that’s Richie, ignore it.” Bev snaps, not looking away from Ben. Eddie internally groans, biting the inside of his cheek. He doesn’t understand why she’s like this. Eddie still listens though, turning his phone upside down. 

Richie watches the encounter, frowning. He would throw like a sugar packet of them if he was close enough. He definitely wasn’t though. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Bill asks, cocking an eyebrow. Richie relaxes his face, realizing he was showing disgust. 

“He literally just ignored me and turned his phone upside down when I texted him.” Richie says, rolling his eyes. Bill snorts, shaking his head.

“Maybe he figured out that you’re a dick.” The boy says, shrugging. Richie fake laughs, frowning.

“Bill’s joking around but in all serious, it’s possible. Beverly says one bad thing about you and Eddie will drop you in a second. And then poof! Bye bye bet.” Stan says, making Richie glare at the redhead. 

“Who the fuck does Molly Ringwald think she is getting into Eddie’s business? If he wants to fuck someone, let him.” Richie says, brushing his hair from his face. 

“But does he really wanna fuck you?” Bill asks, a smile forming in his lips. He cocks his eyebrow and Stan laughs. Richie goes to say something but shuts up, the waitress walking up. 

Richie quickly orders, never taking his eyes of the brunette boy 

He looked like poetry; flowery and self righteous. It made Richie sick. No one can be that perfect. He has to have some flaws or some dark secrets or some shit. Innocent kid and Richie is gonna absolutely break his heart. He almost felt bad. Almost. 

The waitress walks away and almost in sync, Eddie stands up. Bev, Ben, and Mike all copying. Richie admires Eddie, smiling. He looked so adorable in his overalls. 

Bev was the first one to walk past, glaring at Richie the whole time. Richie just grinned at her. Ben and Mike ignored him. And Eddie made eye contact with him and looked away quickly, Richie still staring at him. He doesn’t stop until he’s fully out the door, Stan speaking up.

“Okay Lover boy. He’s gone.” The jew says, making Richie turn back around. 

“Shut up.” Richie says, messing with his phone. Bill just watches him in surprise, smirking. Is this bet forming an unlikely romance? Interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Richie stares up at the ceiling, annoyed. He was fucking bored. Stan and Bill were at his house but all they were doing was watching TV. Richie hated Saturday’s because without school, there was 8 more hours of having to find something to do. It was currently noon and they’ve done nothing so far.y

Stan groans, throwing his head back and Richie sits up quickly. At least they feel the same way.

“This is boring as fuck.” Stan says, turning around to face the other bored boy. Richie nods, raising his eyebrows. Bill looks around drowsily and Richie just assumed he was asleep minutes ago. 

“We could invite Eddie and Beverly and Ben over.” Bill says, his voice scratchy. Richie grimaces, unsure of why he would even suggest that. 

“Why?” Stan beat Richie to it.

“Because I’m fucking bored and Beverly is hot.” Bill says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Richie wasn’t opposed to the idea of it. If they do come over, Bill can keep Bev occupied enough for Richie to talk to Eddie. 

“Wait so you get Bev and Richie would get Eddie. I’d be stuck with Ben?” Stan asks, scrunching his face in annoyance. 

“Ben isn’t that bad. I’ll text Eddie now.” Richie says, picking up his phone. He finds Eddie’s Snapchat, ignoring the bickering of Bill and Stan in the background. Richie wonders if Eddie ever had to put up with Beverly and Ben fighting like this. 

And Richie had no idea. Eddie was currently sitting on Bev’s couch, trying to ignore the stupid ass argument that his two friends were having. Who cares how you pronounce caramel? 

Eddie jumps slightly when his phone sings. He knew it had to be either Richie or his mom because they’re the only two who text him other than the two people he’s currently with.

Eddie picks up his phone, Richie Snapchating him. He wasn’t surprised it was Richie. His mom usually calls him. For some reason, Eddie didn’t get excited. It was weird.

||You should totally come over.||

Eddie gets excited over that statement though. Richie wants Eddie to come over. He had to have sent that to the wrong person. Sure Richie is bold but that bold? He doubt it. He gets another Snapchat though, quickly opening it.

||Your two nerdy friends can come to.|| 

Eddie rolls his eyes, annoyed. Richie’s such an ass. At least Eddie knows it was meant for him. 

|| I don’t know where you live.||

Eddie sends back and waits for a reply. He’s not even sure he would want to go, even with Bev and Ben. Eddie’s sure Bev wouldn’t go either. 

Richie finally messages back, a few excruciating minutes later.

||Uh,,,,,, you was at my house for the party???||

Eddie pauses, dumbfounded. Damn he’s so glad this isn’t a face to face conversation because he’s flustered. That was Richie’s House? Richie really needs to work on his grammar skills though.

Eddie looks up at his two friends, biting his cheek. 

“Hey guys.” Eddie says, awkwardly. How is he even supposed to bring this up. Bev and Ben both turn to look at him, the smaller boy rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. This is so not gonna go well. Eddie might as well take the chance and see how Bev reacts.

“Any chance y’all wanna hang out at Richie’s house?” He says, so quickly that Ben almost didn’t catch what he said. Ben shrugs before him and Eddie both turn towards Bev.

“Sure. Why not.” She says, and Eddie goes to argue. He stops himself suddenly. Sure? Okay. That’s two things today that Eddie didn’t expect. Sure? Beverly Marsh agreed to hang out at Trashmouth Tozier’s House? Eddie isn’t gonna test or push it. 

“Cool. I’ll tell him.” Eddie says, quickly texting Richie before Bev changes her mind. Bev was mentally rolling her eyes. She definitely didn’t wanna go but she’s gonna take this opportunity to discover why Richie is suddenly so into her Eddie. There’s no way Richie just suddenly becomes interested in the kid out of no where. Beverly is definitely going to get to the bottom of it, even if it meant going to Richie’s house with him and his dick friends. Eddie needs to know what he’s getting into...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I finally updated but this has nothing to do with this fanfic but did y’all fucking see that video of Jack smoking the blunt lmaoooo he didn’t even inhale it I’m literally dead rn


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's literally deadass been almost a year since I've updated this and I know this is probably going to flop because this fandom is lowkey dying but I have not been in the mood to continue writing this even though I've been wanting to get back to it. I'm actually going to try to keep a steady update on this, depending on how well this chapter goes.

Eddie watches as Ben pulls up to Richie's house, Eddie's just now realizing how big it actually was. Seeing the house made Eddie nauseous. Something about the fact of actually seeing the house hits the realization that Eddie is actually here and Richie is only a couple dozen feet away. Oh God, he's gonna be sick. 

"Are we ready?" Bev asks, making Eddie jump slightly. No. Eddie still nods, not wanting Bev to see that he's backtracking or she'd probably use that against him. 

"Then let's get it popping." Ben says, trying to lighten the mood at least a little. Neither Beverly or Eddie looked fucking ecstatic to be here and Ben wished he wasn't the only one with his license. Eddie mindlessly nods again, opening the back car door at the same time Bev opens hers, both stepping out onto the sidewalk. Eddie's just now realizing how big Richie's house actually is. Holy shit, he got money. 

Ben walks up beside Eddie, waiting for one of them to make the next move. It was obviously Bev who walks up to the house first, knocking before Eddie and Ben could even catch up. Eddie took a deep sigh as no one answers. Maybe this was all a sick joke that Richie was playing. Maybe Richie's going to come out of the bush with the entire student body and laugh about how Eddie actually thought he might have been good enough for Richie. 

Eddie bites his cheek and looks down as Bev goes to knock again. The door swings open before her fist could connect though, Richie standing there in only his pajama pants. Eddie's jaw almost drops in lust. He looked so good. Eddie would allow Richie to spit on him right now and he would thank him. 

"Hey." Richie says, and Eddie's eyes widen as they make eye contact. Richie had a small smirk on his face and it hits Eddie that he was hardcore staring. 

"Hi." Eddie says before looking over at Bev. He turns back to Richie quickly after seeing her annoyed facial expression though. 

"You look so good." Richie says and Eddie almost chokes. He's wearing overalls. It should be Eddie saying that to him. Eddie opens his mouth to respond but nothing comes out other than a small laugh. Eddie mentally curses himself. Really? God, he's such an idiot.

"Come in." Richie says, moving out of the way. Bev and Ben walked in first before Eddie follows. Richie closes the door before following the rest of the group.

"Up the steps and all the way to the last door." Richie says, making Eddie involuntarily gasp. Richie was really close to him. Thank God Bev and Ben didn't look back because he's positive Bev would have swung. Eddie tenses up as he feels Richie's hand rest in his back pocket. Damn, Richie is bold. Eddie isn't though because he stays looking straight ahead as they enter the room that Richie directed them too. Inside was Bill and Stan, just as indecent as Richie. Stan sits up straight when they enter but Bill stays half way dangling off the bed, grinning at Beverly, who scowls back. 

"Take a seat anywhere." Richie says as he climbs onto his bed, resting against the headboards. Ben was the first one to sit down. He sits on the bean bag chair, looking down. Eddie looks at Bev before quickly sitting beside Richie, the jock smirking as he moves closer much to Beverly's dismay. Beverly hesitantly sits in the recliner next to Ben's chair.

Eddie looks around, wishing he had Richie's room. It was huge and everything in it was also huge. 

"Do you guys wanna watch a horror movie?" Someone asks and Eddie focuses, realizing it's Stan that said it. Now that Eddie thinks about it, he's never actually heard Stan talk before now. 

"I'm down." Richie says, making Ben nod. Beverly rolls her eyes, totally just done. She knows Richie would use a horror movie as an excuse to get even closer to Eddie but at this point oh well. If Eddie wants to lose his virginity to Trashmouth Tozier, Bev isn't going to stop him. She's tried to warn him now a few times.She just wishes she made this decision before she agreed to come here. 

"Alright cool. Richie has snacks and he'll order pizza." Stan says, nodding as Richie gives him an annoyed look. Richie still pulls out his phone though, lowkey placing his hand on Eddie's thigh as he pulls up the website. Eddie tenses up in surprise. Man, this is going to be a long couple of hours.


End file.
